Chanson triste
by lasurvolte
Summary: Naruto se met à chanter pour le retenir…


**Titre :** Chanson triste

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Quoi que je fasse, même si je chante, Naruto ne m'appartient pas :'( ! Sasuke non plus… La chanson c'est _Chanson triste_ de Carla bruni

**Résumé :** Naruto se met à chanter pour le retenir…

**Genre :** songfic

**Couple :** Oho :p Franchement vous ne savez pas ? lool

**Note :** la chanson en italique, désolé pour les fautes…

**Note 2 :** je sais, encore une songfic… Mais j'adore les songifcs… J'adore écrire quelque chose en fond de musique (musique que d'ailleurs j'écoute en boucle jusqu'à ce que j'ai finis d'écrire et de relire). Donc ne vous étonnez pas si j'en écris autant…

* * *

J'ai beau avoir l'air d'être un véritable crétin, avoir toujours la pêche, et peut-être parfois aimer me rendre ridicule. Il y a cependant quelque chose que je déteste : c'est chanter.

Moi Naruto Uzumaki, je déteste chanter.

Même pas sous la douche, même pas en cachette, même pas en pensé. Mais voilà, il y a des jours où l'on doit se jeter dans le vide, parce que vous ne voulez pas que quelqu'un parte, parce que peu importe ce que vous allez faire, peu importe tout le reste, tout ce qui compte c'est que cette personne ne s'en aille pas…

_Chanson juste pour toi,_

Voilà je suis debout devant toi. Si ceux qui disent que le ridicule ne tue pas ont raison, ce ridicule là j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il allait me tuer : me mettre à chanter juste pour te faire rester…

_Chanson un peu triste je crois,_

Puis attention, c'est pas de la chanson super bougeante, motivante, le truc qui enflamme tout une foule en délire dans une soirée de dingue, non… C'est le genre de chanson fleur bleue et ringarde qui fait pleurer les filles dans leur coin, celles du genre à s'avaler un gros bol de ramen (ou d'Häagen dazs pour la pub) quand elles viennent de casser avec leur petit ami tant aimé… Oh ! Comme je me sens bête…

_Trois temps de mots froissés,_

Pourtant c'est pas grand-chose hein ? Vraiment rien, quelques mots sur un bout de papier, quelques notes dans ma tête, juste un petit air que je fredonne avec des jolies paroles bouleversantes. Mais pas moyen j'ai horreur de ça. Peu importe, il faut quand même que je te chantes ces quelques mots, rien que pour t'émouvoir si je le peux, pour que tu ne disparaisses pas…

_Quelques notes et tous mes regrets,_

Je chante doucement, je murmure presque, je n'ose même pas te regarder en face. Je suis juste là à fixer tes pieds pour être sûr que tu m'écouteras au moins jusqu'à la fin… Parce que j'ai besoin de te dire tout ce qui va me manquer si tu t'en vas, tout ce que je vais regretter chez toi… Pourquoi est ce que je le fais en chantant ? Parce qu'un jour j'ai surpris Sakura dire tout haut à Ino qu'elle avait entendu de la musique chez toi, que ça ressemblait à une chanson d'amour… De la musique, si tu en écoutes, tu dois aimer. De fil en aiguille je me suis dit que si tu aimais, te chanter quelque chose pourrais te toucher… Rien que quelques notes hein ? Justes des mots qui se perdent doucement dans ma bouche et qui échouent jusque dans tes oreilles et qui, je l'espère, touchent ton cœur…

_Tous mes regrets de nous deux,  
Sont au bout de mes doigts,_

Peu à peu j'oublie… J'oublie que je n'aime pas chanter, parce que je me suis pris au jeu… Parce que finalement chanter pour toi c'est pas si mal. Parce que te dire en mélodie que j'ai des regrets de pas t'avoir dit plus tôt tout ce que je tiens à toi, que j'aurai des remords si tu ne rentres pas avec moi à Konoha, que moi tout seul ça fonctionne moins bien que nous deux. J'ai presque envie de te tendre la main pour que tu l'as prennes, pour que tu sentes toute la tristesse de mon cœur jusqu'au bout de mes ongles…

_Comme do, ré, mi, fa, sol, la, si, do._

D'abord pourquoi je n'aime pas chanter ? Je ne me souviens plus. Aussi loin que je remonte, je n'ai jamais aimé ça… Pour moi c'était : un ninja ne chante pas… Connerie tout ça, un ninja doit tout essayer, même chanter si c'est pour retenir une personne… Un ninja doit apprendre la gamme s'il le faut pour toucher une personne…

Moi futur Hokage, je connais cette gamme, je la connais parce qu'en la fredonnant j'y place toute ma douleur de t'entendre me dire que tu veux nous quitter, partir, nous laisser… Me laisser…

_C'est une chanson d'amour fané,_

Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de tout ça, moi là devant toi entrain de te chanter mes regrets, ma tristesse, mes quelques notes, et même à te réciter la gamme… Je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu penses, parce que je regarde toujours tes pieds, parce qu'ils ne m'indiquent rien. Toujours est-il que tu ne bouges pas… Même quand je commence à parler d'amour… L'amour de toutes ces filles paumés dans leur chambre qui pleurent en écoutant une chanson triste et en serrant plus fort leur pot de ramen (ou d'Häagen dazs pour la pub), en espérant entendre le téléphone sonner, leur petit ami pour leur dire qu'ils ont changé d'avis…

_Comme celle que tu fredonnais,_

Je chante, parce que Sakura t'as entendu écouter de la musique, des chansons d'amour qu'elle a précisé. Mais elle n'a pas dit que tu chantais. Non elle n'a rien dit. Je suis aller vérifier c'est tout. Au début je voulais te prendre en flagrant délit, toi écouter des musiques fleurs bleues, je t'aurais mis une de ces hontes… Alors toi le fier glaçon qui ne montre aucun sentiment comme ça tu écoutes des chansons d'amours, la honte, que je me disais. Pour ça je suis allé chez toi… Je suis rentré doucement, t'as rien remarqué… Je me suis planqué. Plus tard tu es rentré, et tu as confirmé les dires de Sakura. Tu as mis de la musique, une chanson d'amour. Une chanson d'amour magnifique, tellement belle que mes oreilles et mon cœur en résonne encore. Puis tu as doucement chanté… J'étais tellement ébahit que j'en ai oublié de sortir de ma cachette et de me moquer de toi. Je me suis sentit tout bizarre à l'intérieur tellement tu chantais bien… Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi ému. Sakura s'était trompé, elle n'avait rien compris, tu n'écoutais pas une chanson d'amour… Tu l'as vivait carrément, comme si tout l'amour dont tu manquais tu le chantais en cœur avec la musique… Ce jour là par la même occasion j'ai vécu avec toi cette chanson d'amour, sans que tu ne le saches…  
Voilà pourquoi je chante tout de suite devant toi, que je te chante de l'eau de rose, du fleur bleue, de l'amour…

_Trois fois rien de nos vies,_

Si je pouvais te toucher rien qu'avec ça… Mais je peux chanter pleins d'autres choses encore… Les quelques petits riens qu'on a vécu tous les deux, tous les trois avec Sakura, tous les quatre avec Kakashi. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié tout ça…

_Trois fois rien comme cette mélodie,_

Quand on s'est embrassé sans faire exprès et que toutes les filles de la classe ont pêter un plomb, quand on est devenu gennin, quand tu m'as sauvé de Haku, quand on a passé l'examen chuunin, quand on s'est promis un combat, ou alors Kakashi et son livre, Sakura et ses « sasuke-kun »… C'était pas grand-chose je l'admets, c'était presque rien, tout comme cet air que je te chante… Mais c'était tellement bien. T'as pas pu oublié tout ça d'un coup…

_Ce qu'il reste de nous deux,  
Est au creux de ma voix, _

Je chante alors que je déteste ça, mais ça je ne m'en souviens déjà plus. Je regarde toujours tes pieds, tu es encore là. Je n'ai pas encore osé lever les yeux vers ton visage… Je t'ai parlé de regrets, je t'ai parlé d'amour, je t'ai parlé de toi, je t'ai parlé de souvenirs…

Alors maintenant je peux bien parler de nous deux… Je l'ai un peu évoqué tout à l'heure… Un peu… Maintenant j'ai envie de te chanter que nous deux pour moi ça signifie plus que de la rivalité, que de l'amitié, j'ai envie encore une fois de te parler d'amour, mais du mien. Parce que c'est vrai je t'aime. Depuis quand ? Peut-être depuis toujours… Peut-être juste depuis maintenant. Mais je t'aime. Je regarde tes pieds, et je chante que je t'aime, et je chante nous deux…

Comme do, ré, mi, fa, sol, la, si, do.

Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer si tu pars ? Comment pourrais je chanter encore nous deux si tu t'en vas ? A quoi rimerait ma chanson, à quoi rimerait la gamme, à quoi servirait de t'avoir entendu chanter l'amour… Qui pourrais-je aimer d'autre si tu n'es plus là ?

_C'est une chanson en souvenir  
pour ne pas s'oublier sans rien dire_

Je sais que je ne peux pas te retenir, que si jamais cette chanson n'a aucun effet sur toi, alors je ne pourrai rien faire d'autre. Mais au moins j'aurai essayé. J'aurai pris sur moi le fait que je déteste chanter, je l'aurai fait rien que pour toi. Je ne regretterai jamais ça, même si tu pars… Parce que pour toi je suis prêt à tout, même si tout c'est n'importe quoi. Puis au moins j'aurais réussis à te laisser un souvenir incroyable que tu n'aurais certainement jamais imaginé. Parce que tu peux pas partir comme ça, disparaître, sans qu'au moins tu saches tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, sans qu'au moins je te dise tout ce que je pense de toi, de nous, de l'amour, de tout ça. Parce que tu peux pas t'en aller et juste m'oublier…

_S'oublier sans rien dire_

J'ai finis… C'était pas si terrible finalement, c'était même plutôt agréable. Tu n'as toujours pas bougé… Que vais-je lire sur ton visage si je relève les yeux ? De la moquerie ? De la reconnaissance ? Une profonde indifférence ? Il faut que je sache, tant pis. Alors peu à peu je lève le regard vers toi, doucement parce que j'ai quand même un peu peur. Enfin avec tout le courage dont je peux faire preuve à cet instant, je te regarde droit dans les yeux. Ce que je vois est loin de ce que je pouvais imaginer. Parmi toutes les réactions que tu pouvais avoir, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais celle là. Toi Sasuke, le glaçon fier et froid, toi celui qui considère les gens comme des boulets, toi qui grogne plus souvent que tu ne parles, toi… Tu pleures… Je m'approche doucement de toi pour sécher tes larmes du bout des doigts. Alors tu fais un truc encore plus incroyable que pleurer, tu souris… Un vrai sourire sincère dont je te croyais incapable… Je ne sais pas si te voir pleurer et sourire signifie que tu ne vas pas partir, ou alors que tu as apprécier le moment et qu'au moins tu partiras avec un bon souvenir… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je m'en moque parce que tu m'embrasses… Aujourd'hui tu m'auras plus émerveillé encore que quand je t'ai surpris à chanter. Tu as pleuré, tu as souris, tu m'as aimé en m'embrassant. Puis tu as dit :

- Comme tu chantes bien, Naruto…

Fin !

Naruto : bah alors finalement Sasuke il reste ou pas ?

L'autatrice : à mon avis il doit rester, à condition que tu lui chantes des chansons tous les jours ! Aha, en fait Sasuke c'est un romantique, il cache bien son jeu le petit garnement

Sasuke : ça va pas la tête ? Je suis pas un romantique ! T'as vraiment dû péter un câble complet pour écrire que moi, oui MOI j'écoutais des chansons d'amour, et pire encore que je les chantais, N'IMPORTE QUOI, vraiment !

L'autatrice : Quoi ? Moi je trouve ça plutôt mignon

Sasuke : pff, je suis sûr que tu fais parti des filles qui sont du genre à pleurer sur une chanson triste en bouffant de l'Häagen dazs…

L'autatrice : rum rum… peut-être oui un peu, sauf que moi c'est pas parce que mon petit ami m'a largué, j'en ai pas. Juste parce que j'aime bien pleurer dans les chansons tristes quand le héros il meurt à la fin…

Naruto : elle est barge cette fille

Sasuke : je sais j'ai remarqué

L'autatrice : au moins c'est la première songfic que je fais qui se termine bien, alors chut, sinon à la prochaine je vous fais mourir dans d'atroce souffrance avec pour musique LORIE !

Sasuke et Naruto : glups… Promis on va bien se tenir…


End file.
